<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky we're in love in every way by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539437">lucky we're in love in every way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, mostly fluff with a lil Lorelai angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie feels a bit guilty sometimes that she's so happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Belleville/Sookie St. James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lucky we're in love in every way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>I bet that when you saw I'd posted a second Gilmore Girls drabble, this is not the pairing you expected! But they're cute and they make me happy and that's all the criteria I need for putting 'em on my list.<p>Title is from "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sookie fills the inn’s kitchen and her own with wonderful smells, competing against herself to perfect her craft. Jackson sleeps with his zucchini in winter and insists on more than his fair share of diaper changes. She and Jackson squabble and squawk at each other constantly and it's <em> fun</em>. It's exhilaration and comfort all wrapped up in one beanie-and-overalls-wearing package.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lorelai hurtles her way through half a dozen dramatic relationships and even-more-dramatic break-ups. As Sookie's best friend huddles miserably on her couch bemoaning her latest woes, Sookie wishes so fiercely for Lorelai to have one fraction of her joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>